1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage and packaging of surgical devices and more particularly, to a prepackaged folding display rack and procedure kit for organized storage and presentation of sutures and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern surgical procedures draw upon a wide variety of types and sizes of sutures. These sutures are usually contained in individual retainers or foil laminate envelopes wherein the suture is wound in a FIG. 8 pattern on a paper retainer as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,656, 4,253,563 and 4,063,638. The size and type of the suture is typically printed on the enclosure envelopes for ease of identification.
Depending upon the type of surgical procedure to be performed, a wide selection of sutures of different types and sizes must be available and readily accessible to the surgical staff. Currently, a large supply of different types and sizes of individually packaged sterilized sutures are maintained in the operating area. The packages are typically arranged in loose stacks according to type and size in an area adjacent the surgical instruments. However, these loose stacks have a tendency to become mixed and disorganized during surgery, particularly extended surgery, making it difficult and time consuming to locate the proper suture package with the type and size of suture required by the surgeon.
Similarly, a large number of used needles accumulate and are loosely kept in a separate location so that a needle count may be conducted once the surgery is completed. Structure for retaining used needles is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,521 to Burtz wherein a disposable suture organizer is shown which incorporates a plurality of integral magnetic bars on each organizer.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a suture display rack and procedure kit which contains a plurality of foldable suture packages in an organized presentation for ease of location and removal as needed.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a folding suture display rack and procedure kit for storing and displaying a plurality of suture packages organized for ease of reference and removal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a suture display rack and procedure kit for storing and displaying a plurality of suture packages which rack is sterilizable as a single unit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of pocketed sheaths having various combinations of suture packages disposed in the pockets wherein the sheaths and suture packages are sterilizable in breather pouches.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a protective shielding member to prevent a sheath from piercing or puncturing a surrounding breather pouch during sterilization or movement of the sheath and pouch.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and convenient suture display rack and procedure kit for storing and displaying a plurality of suture packages which rack folds to present the suture packages in an organized manner and can be affixed in a predetermined convenient location.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a suture display rack and procedure kit for storing and displaying a plurality of suture packages which kit further provides means for assisting in the retention and counting of used needles.
These and other highly desirable and unusual results are accomplished by the present invention in a folding suture display rack and procedure kit for storing and displaying a plurality of suture packages interleaved to allow the user to easily and efficiently locate a desired suture type or size.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious therefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, which is realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. The invention comprises novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations, steps and improvements herein shown and described.